


The Forever Blind

by Splashattack



Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, The Dark, that's a relevant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: There is something in the shadows—you know that, now.in which the author takes an abstract approach to working through their terror towards the state of the current US government
Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116
Kudos: 4





	The Forever Blind

**Author's Note:**

> cw for helplessness/lack of control over a situation

You can remember a time, so long ago, when your fear of the dark was just that. You surrounded yourself with softness and light, and you were safe.

You don't remember when you shifted from being afraid of the dark to being afraid of what was in it, so subtle was the change. A fear of what was hiding, a fear of the unknown: a fear of what may be coming that you are powerless to stop.

There is something in the shadows—you know that, now. It is impossible to see, impossible to understand; utterly unpredictable and completely unstoppable.


End file.
